


With You (Always)

by poetdameron



Series: Tumblr MCU ficlets/prompts [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Every time Steve ends up in the hospital, Bucky reminds him of a promise. // Prompt: 14. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece of fluff for you all ~
> 
> Also, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/150277702983/stucky-14) at my tumblr!

**With You (Always)**

One of the worst parts of all this medical crap was not being allowed to see Steve right away when an emergency hit. It made Bucky feel more anxious, uncertain for the things to come his and Steve’s way. Sometimes, said emergencies were actually nothing, while other times, like this one it seems, they were serious shit that will keep him awake for a week or two, or months to come. The boy just shrugged and sat down in the waiting area, moving his feet rythmically with his thinking.

But Bucky had become strong on this, which didn’t mean he didn’t wanted to punch someone’s face or yell at himself in the mirror for not being there for Steve when he had needed him early that morning. Of course, he reminded himself, both had been working, so there wasn’t truly anything he could have done. Yet blaming it into him was always easier than to think in his friend’s odds of living for long in this world. Steve’s luck was either good or terrible, so it was kind of a miracle that he has make it this far, and Bucky just knew it.

After a while, a nurse came his way and told him the news: his little friend was fine, he just had hit an asma attack and no one around him had known how to help him.

The irritated look in Bucky’s handsome face didn’t seem to fase the woman, who only smiled politely to him and asked if he wanted to see his friend. Following down the aisle he had been passing on for the past hour and so, they came into a large room with beds all in small assigned spaces.

Most beds were empty, the ones occupiedwere protected from stranger’s view by a white curtain and Steve’s, almost in the middle of the room, was wide open with the doctor giving him instructions he probably knew about already. Yet, Rogers nodded and smiled tiresome, even when his eyes found Bucky’s face and he smiled somehow.

Once alone, Bucky let go of a heavy groan. “You are so fucking annoying, Rogers.”

“Aww, Buck. I thought you liked being a nurse from time to time.”

His friend gave him the bird and Steve giggle, “asshole”.

“Look,” Steve started after a few seconds of comfortable silence, “I’m sorry.”

“Is okay, man.” Bucky admitted, even when he had felt like dying when their neighbors told him the news. “I panicked, but managed to stay down this time. I promise, I didn’t break nobody’s nose or yelled at poor nurses.”

“Good to know.”

Bucky made sure to fill the room with talking until Steve was dismissed with a reminder of his medications and what to do while having an attack, nothing they didn’t knew already.

Their way home was easier, just their days and what to get for dinner, and when the next important game of the season was comming. Like got by infront of their feet as they walked home, and once their door fell closed, Bucky’s fingers brushed Steve’s face and he smiled down at him.

“I really was worried, you know…”

“I know, I know. Buck, you are always worried.” Which was true, Steve sighed. “But I’m fine, yes? I’m still here.”

“Steve–”

“Bucky,” his friend went on his tip toes, giving him a smooch on the lips and Bucky closed his eyes, savouring the feeling. “Bucky, look at me.”

The older boy opened his eyes and looked at his friend, his entire palm now on Steve’s cheek. “You know I’ll always be with you, right?”

“That was my line, idiot.” He admitted, nodding and following Bucky’s lead to kiss him tender. His lips were always so damn soft, how was this man so addictive? Steve smiled at him once they parted ways. “You are such a worried wife, Bucky.”

“Fuck off, punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
